tales_of_wind_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Attributes
Base HP: Character dies when HP drops to zero. MP: Consumed upon using skills; recovers automatically M.Atk: Increases magical damage (Cleric/Mage) P.Atk: Increases physical damage (Warrior/Assassin) M.Def: Magical damage reduction P.Def: Physical damage reduction Accuracy: Increases accuracy Str: Affects Warrior's and Assassin's damage done. When Strength is between 0 and 2000, every 50 Strength points increases character's damage done by 1%. Once Strength exceeds 2000, bonus damage done begins decreasing as Strength increases. Agi: Affects Warrior's and Assassin's damage done and Crit Rate. When Agility is between 0 and 2000, every 50 Agility points increases character's damage done by 0.4% and Crit Rate by 0.3%. Once Agility exceeds 2000, both bonus damage done and Crit Rate begin decreasing as Agility increases. Int: Affects Mage's, Cleric's damage done. When Intelligence is between 0 and 2000, every 50 Intelligence points increases character's damage done by 1%. Once Intelligence exceeds 2000, bonus damage done begins decreasing as Intelligence increases. Wil: Affects Mage's and Cleric's damage done and Crit Rate. When Willpower is between 0 and 2000, every 50 Willpower points increases character's damage done by 0.4% and Crit Rate by 0.3%. Once Willpower exceeds 2000, both bonus damage done and Crit Rate begin decreasing as Willpower increases. Vit: Vitality increases character's HP. The higher the level, the more base HP increased. Every 100 Vitality points increases HP by an additional 1%. Damage DMG×: Increases character's damage done (%) Damage: Damage Boost (%) Crit Rate: Increases character's Crit Rate. Critical strikes deal an additional 50% damage. Crit DMG: Deals additional damage upon landing a critical strike Final Damage: Increases damage done equal to this value Ignore P.Def: Ignores targets' P.DEF (%) Ignore M.Def: Ignores targets' M.DEF (%) Magical Damage: Increases Magical damage done Physical Damage: Increases Physical damage done Toughness HP: Increases character's HP by a certain percentage; different thank skills' HP boost Damage Reduction: Damage Reduction (%) Final Damage Reduction: Decreases damage taken equal to this value Magical Dodge: Magical Dodge Rate (%) Physical Dodge: Physical Dodge Rate (%) Block Chance: Increases Block Chance (%) Crit Resistance: Enemy Crit Rate Reduction (%) P.Def: P.Def Increase (%) M.Def: M.Def Increase (%) Block Damage Reduction: Upon a successful block, every Block Damage Reduction point decreases damage taken by 1% Life Steal Rate: When attacking, every Life Steal Rate Point converts an additional 1% damage done into HP Physical Damage Reduction: Decrease physical damage taken (%) Magical Damage Reduction: Decrease magical damage taken (%) Recovery Life Steal: Steals corresponding amount of HP upon hitting an enemy Healing Received: Healing received bonus (%) Specials Boss Damage Reduction: Increases physical and magical damage done to bosses (%) Atk to Monsters: Increases physical and magical attack against normal monsters (%) DMG to Monsters: Increases physical and magical damage done to normal monsters (%) Atk to Boss: Increases physical and magical attack against bosses (%) DMG to Boss: Increases physical and magical damage done to bosses (%) Guardian’s Atk: Affects deployed guardian's Physical and Magical ATK (%) Bonus damage to targets with debuffs: Increases damage done equal with debuffs (%) Reflect Damage: Reflects incoming damage equal to this value Str: Increase Strength (%) Agi: Increase Agility (%) Int: Increase Intelligence (%) Wil: Increase Will Power (%) Vit: Increase Vitality (%)